Whatever Takes the Pain Away
by Acetorphenol
Summary: Their lost sister found and Angel saved; Artemis, Maya and Lilith deal with the aftermath of Angel's captivity. Post BL2, explicit drug use, explicit sexual content. I am writing this for myself as a way to deal with what I am going through in life right now. If you start reading something you find uncomfortable, then stop reading. Intended only for MA audiences
1. Chapter 1

Hello to anyone reading this. Right now I am going through a period of grief in my life and am dealing with a massive opioid dependency (pills, i dont touch needles). Writing this is how I am coping with this. Please don't judge me. Thank you for reading this.

Theme to this fiction is _**Get Up by Korn Ft. Skrillex**_

_**ALL FACETS OF ALL IP's DESCRIBED HEREIN BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. BY WRITING THIS WORK OF FICTION I LAY NO CLAM TO ANY COPYWRITED IP's, NOR WILL I EVER RECEIVE ANY MONETARY PROFIT FROM THIS WORK**_

Holding her back, it took every ounce of her siren's strength that she possesed to keep her from breaking away and rushing into the next room where she could hear the sobs of agony tumbling from the lips of her sister, Angel.

"LET ME GO LILITH! LET ME GO I NEED HER I HAVE TO BE BY HER!"

The purple haired Siren she held back was none other than their lost sister Artemis.

Maya was in the next room with the raven-haired girl, doing everything in her power to hold the fractured pieces of the the girl's mind together as her sobs ripped through the air. They has somehow managed to save the data stored in the broken NU-U station and with the help of all three of their strength had manifested a new form, a perfect unblemished replica of Angel's body.

"LILITH LET ME GO, DON't DO THIS I NEED HER." Artemis cried out as she strained hard against her sister's hold, trying as hard as she could to break free

"ARTEMIS! She needs to be healed, Maya is doing everything she can to hold her mind together, she's in too much pain to be conscious right now, for the love of God settle the fuck down!"

"No, please!" Artemis cried, finally giving up against her sisters' hold and falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"You have too much energy flowing off of you, it will only hurt her more to be close to you until her mind is healed!" She tried to reason with the seemingly broken girl she now held limply by her wrists. Gently sitting down next to her sister, she took her in her arms and wrapped them around her, pressing her cheek against the purple tattoo-lined one of her sister. Picking her up bridal, she moved over to the couch at the other end of the room and lay back down against it, holding hte crying girl tightly against her body and nuzzling her, trying to offer any kind of comfort she could. She could feel the pain radiating from her mind, as sirens they were all connected

"Angel.." She sobbed weakly.

"It's going to be okay, im so sorry."

In the instant that the last Eridium pipe had been destroyed and Hansom Jack had seemingly won, knocking Lilith out, Artemis has substantiated into reality next to him, physically grasping his face and tearing his head away from his shoulders, killing him. From there the three sirens had worked tirelessly to collect enough energy with their minds to substantiate a perfect replica of Angel from the energy surrounding them. Artemis hadn't held back, pouring her life force so strongly into the pile of energy it had nearly killed her, only after every blemish and mark had completely sealed over and turned into white scars had she relented at a scream from Maya, and shut off the tap to the power that flowed from her, nearly killing herself in the process.

For almsot two years she had felt Angel in her heart, heard her in her mind, felt her emotions spill into her consciousness and it had so deeply impacted her that she had developed feelings for the girl so strong that they were indescribable.

PRESENT``````````````````

Lilith spent the night with her sister on the couch, they had fallen asleep tangled around each other, Artemis' face cradled in the crook of her neck. She woke the next day to the feeling of her sister gently tracing the scars on her throat that jack had left when he'd almost captured her.

"Hey... how do you feel?"

"I'm alright, I guess." Artemis responded, wrapping herself more firmly around her sister.

At that moment Maya walked into the room, a look of unabashed exhaustion on her face, tattoo's faded and skin pale. Without saying a word she made her way over to the floor next to the sofa and sat down, leaning back against it, resting her head on Artemis' hip. Her breath was deep and still came in short gasps, growing longer and less violent as she closed her eyes and without a sound fell into unconsciousness.

Six hours later the three of them woke once more, Maya explaining that she had done all she could, and in the end had had to resort to narcotics to stop the physical and emotional pain Angel was experiencing.

"I gave her 60 milligrams of morphine into her carotid, it seemed to dull her and she finally fell asleep about an hour later. She's... her mind was broken... she's healing but it's going to take time, and a lot of work."

_And love_

Lilith quietly thought, looking down at the purple haired girl in her arms, who was now quivering with pent up emotions. She finally let the sobs start to come back up Lilith felt hot tears rolling down her chest.

"So she's not in pain right now at least?" Artemis asked.

"I'd hope to God not, not many people can be after taking that much morphine to their bloodstream."

"Good.. just... thank you Maya." She sobbed, reaching over to run her fingers through the blue haired woman's locks. Maya smiled sadly, leaning back into her touch and closed her eyes once more. Shed taken a few drops of the clear liquid from the vial herself, the emotional torment of melding her mind with the broken girl in the next room had taken it's toll on her, too.

The three otherworldly sisters awoke a couple hours later to the sound of gentle sobs coming from the other side of the wall. Artemis was the first one to shift, but Lilith lay her hand over the purple haired girl as she made to get up.

"Don't let your emotions overwhelm you or you might do more harm than good." She said as gently as she could, not wanting to hurt the girl but at the same time refusing to be anything but honest. Artemis nodded, and got up, Maya following closely behind her.

The sight that greeted her as she stepped into the next room almost made her heart crack, pain flared up in her chest at the sight of the girl whom had shared her mind and emotions for so long as an only escape from the torment of the Eridium fire ripping through her veins, curled in the fetal position on the bed with her arms around her knees crying.

She rushed over to Angel's side and, careful to keep her mind in check, she laid down next to the girl and wrapped herself around her, tightly holding her and stroking her hair and spine.

"Angel... I'm sorry" She began, tears forming in her eyes and spilling over. At the feel of her touch and sound of her voice Angel slowly looked up at her.

"A-Artemis?" She asked, almost a bewildered look on her face

"Yeah it's me sweetheart." She gently crooned to the girl, then burying her head in her hair and continuing to stroke her spine

"H-hurts-" the bundle in her arms managed to get out before sobbing again.

Maya, whom had been respectfully looking onward from a few feet away slowly approached the bed and sat on it's side, putting a hand on a purple tattooed shoulder she softly said

"Artemis, the medication i cave her is wearing off, I need to give her another dose."

The purple head looked up at her and nodded, gently removing herself from the crying raven haired girl and collapsing down at the side of the bed, head buried in the mattress next to the one that felt like the other half of her soul.

Maya made her way to the table at the foot of the bed, pulled latex gloves on, grabbed a bottle of isopropyl alcohol, sterile cotton balls and packaged sterile hypodermic syringe. Then, grabbing the vial of intravenous liquid which simply said on it's side

*Morphine Sulfate for Intravenous Administration - 10mg/ml*

She made her way back to the side of the bed and sat down to the now quietly crying Artemis.

removing the syringe from it's packaging, careful not to touch the needs, she swabbed the flat rubber top of the vial with alcohol, then after waiting a moment for it to dry, turned it upside down and slowly inserted the needle into it, careful to keep it's tip far from the surface of the liquid. Dispensing 3 mils of the clear and deceptively potent liquid into the syringe, she removed it, set the bottle down on the bed and turned to the younger, black haired girl.

"Angel, im going to give you more medication, it will help you feel better. I need you to try to be as still as you can and give me your arm."

At this, the girl uncurled from her position, big, silver tear soaked pools looking up at Maya. She reached out to the older woman and turned her palm up. Maya gently clasped her hand and rubbed her thumb over the underside of her wrist. She notices the mottled ropey lines winding around the skin of her wrist from where her bindings in the Eridium machine had held her for God knows how long, obviously from straining at the restraints and slicing the skin open over and over again.

As carefully as she could, she held the girl's hand in her lap, wrapping a rubber cord around her forearm till the artery bulged out enough to be unmissable. Taking another sterile cotton and soaking it with alcohol. Swabbing it over the crook of her elbow she counted from one to ten, then waited a few moments for it to dry. Being as gentle as she knew how to she took the syringe in her right hand and held Angel's arm down in her lap with her left, she placed her palm so that her wrist was pressed against the girl's, and gently set the tip of the needle against her vein.

"Its going to feel like a sharp pinch for just a second, okay honey?"

She received a shaky nod in response.

Pushing gently and steadily, she inserted the tip of the needle into the girl's artery and gently pulled back on the plunger, seeing a small red mushroom of blood come up into the clear tube. Then, gently pushed down on the plunger until all but a hair's breadth of the liquid had passed into the girl's vein. Holding the syringe in place, she pressed a cotton gently against the juncture and pulled the needle out of her vein. Holding the cotton in place she reached over and undid the rubber tourniquet.

At this, Artemis looked up and into Angel's eyes, as the rubber band was removed from her arm she put her hand over Maya's and held the cotton against the crook of the youngest girl's elbow.

Watching her eyes intently, she saw Angel's body almost immediately relax after only a few moments, her pupils constricted and her breathing slowed to a gentle pace as her system was flooded with the nociceptin inhibitor.

Maya sighed, looking at the sight of the two of them staring into each other's eyes. She placed strip of tape in Artemis' other hand which was then placed over the cotton.

Angel was already fast asleep as Artemis slid onto the bed next to her, pulling her into her arms and pressing a kiss to her forehead. The two sirens slept for the rest of the day in each other's arms.


	2. Kisses in the Night

Another small chapter. Just trying to process what i'm feeling and what i want more than anything. Please bear with me if you are reading this, its going to be dragged out and extremely emotional(and fluffy, i suppose) the next few chapters. If you can't already tell, Artemis is the embodiment of my addiction. Granted, addictions aren't a positive thing, but it's the only thing giving me any comfort right now. Thanks for reading.

~~~~~~~That night.

Angel awoke around sundown to the feeling of gentle warmth throughout her body. Damn, whatever the blue-haired siren had given her really worked. The next thing she noticed was the feeling of gentle, deep breaths fanning across her face and the feeling of a warm, soft body pressed against her, holding her lovingly as she lay there.

Artemis

For so many days, days that had run together into weeks, months and eventually years, she had felt the connection to her sisters, but most strongly to the purple haired goddess she lay against, foreheads touching, legs tangled together and arms around each other.

All the pain, all the torment of the constant flow of Eridium rippling through her veins and mind had nearly destroyed her. But somehow, she had grasped the link to Artemis and done nothing but beg for entry into the comfort and relief her mind brought. IT was granted as soon as she formed the thought and she had bathed and steeped herself in the escape that was the other girl's mind.

Angel felt warmth blossom in her chest as she stared at the sleeping face of the beautiful girl in her arms. She was insanely pretty, sharp cheek bones framed perfect lips and eyes. Her hair was long and cascaded down her shoulders. Angel was overcome with an emotion she had never felt before, an itching almost aching need in her mind and body as she stared at what felt like the other half of her soul.

But this itch didn't feel bad, didn't feel awful the same way the withdrawal from Eridium did. It was pure and carefree, and it made her heart leap as the medicine in her blood masked the torment of being torn away from the Eridium pumps.

Without thinking, and barely able to contain herself for more than a few moments, she leaned forward further and pressed her lips tentatively against those of the beautiful girl in bed with her. As she felt the soft warm contact of their lips against each other she panicked, Artemis' eyes flew open and she had an extremely surprised look on her face as she felt Angel instantly retract from her. It almost broke her heart to see the black haired girl scared, and of her of all things.

Without a word she reached up with her hands, cupping the face of her love and pressed her lips firmly against the younger girl's, wrapping her other arm around her waist and pulling their bodies close until every inch of them was pressed together tightly. At this Angel let out an involuntary, cracked and half sobbed moan she could barely keep it. She felt the purple headed girl's tongue press gently against her lips, asking, silently pleading with her to be let inside. Without a second thought, Angel parted her lips and felt a hot wet, and soft muscle intrude gently into her mouth. She could barely think or comprehend what she was feeling, it was better than anything she had ever felt in her life. It was a pure and unadulterated feeling, one not brought on by a substance but by the joy she felt at being connected so intimately with her siren sister. A few moments later they broke apart, both gasping for air as they stared into the gently glowing orbs of each others' eyes.

Tears of joy started to trickle down her face as she looked into the purple glassy pools of her love, whom reached up to brush them away and press kiss after kiss to every inch of her face. She felt the soft gentle hands on her back, firmly rubbing her spine up and down, over and over again. Combined with the morphine in her it was almost more than she could take and she nearly lost consciousness again.

"It's okay, I'm here." Artemis crooned in her ear. "I'll never leave you"

At this Angel's resolve broke and she let out a sob, burying her face in the older girl's chest, wrapping both arms more tightly around her and pressing into her again.

"A-Artemis-" She managed to choke out between sobs.

"Artemis... I love you" She sighed intot he ear of her sister as she once again let herself be taken away from consciousness by the blissful void.

Artemis had never been more happy, joyful or elated in her entire life. She had finally found her love, made her a new body, and was determined more than ever before to heal her mind and spirit no matter what.

She sighed and let herself once again slip into peaceful slumber, not moving even an inch away from the beautiful otherworldly creature in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, it's not much. Just what came to me today while I'm bathing in the warm haze in my mind. To anyone who's taken the time to read this, I love you.**_

_**-Hessarial**_

Maya.

She could barely understand how she had managed to suspend Angel's mind long enough to piece it together. It had taken a toll on her own, fractured something that would take a long time to heal. She laid with her eyes closed on the couch in the living room, having just administered medication to Angel and letting the two sirens sleep alone together in peace, she made her way out and collapsed , falling asleep almost immediately. Oddly, Lilith hadn't been there when she had returned from the bedroom. But she didn't question it, wanting nothing more than to leap into the void of unconsciousness.

A gentle pressing of a warm hand on her face woke her some time later, in the night. Maya opened her eyes to look up at a pale and purple-glowing Lilith, kneeling down next to her. When their eyes met, Lilith looked away, retracting her hand. Maya could see the shame in her eyes, feel it in their bond. She sat up, trying to look at Lilith's face but the younger woman just looked anywhere but her eyes. It seemed as though she had slowly come back to reality int he last two minutes and tears started to trickle down her glowing face.

"Maya, I'm sorry-" She began, but getting no further before her sister cupped her face and pressed her thumb against her lips.

"shh, you don't have anything to be sorry for Lilly"

Being a healer she understood how a biological organism, even one as complex as her sister worked. After being exposed to the amount of Eridium she had been forced to use over the course of their journey to save Angel, it was a wonder there was even anything left of her mind beyond a raging addict.

Maya grabbed the the surprised looking redhead by her shoulders, pulling her onto the sofa next to her and laying down with her. Lilith began to cry in earnest at this. Maya wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled one of her legs between her own tangling them together and pressing her forehead against the gently glowing one of the woman in her arms.

"Lilith, sometimes things happen that cause us to do things we never imagined we would. Our bodies and minds have an unconscious will to protect themselves and when they are given any kind of substance for long enough period of time, no matter the reason; the balance themselves to handle it. When it's gone, they are unbalanced and it causes pain."

Seemingly unconvinced, Lilith looked down at her sister and pressed her lips to her cheek.

"Thank you.."

"I love you Lilly, I always will. We are part of each other"

At this, the glowing chest pressed against her's rumbled in almost an animalistic purr.

Maya pressed closer to the warmth of her sister and slowly fell back into the void.


	4. A Siren's Love

**_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I am alive and okay... still dealing with this grief.._**

**_This contains explicit sex and drug use, lemon ahead. This is my first time ever writing smut of any kind, ever. I hope it's alright._**

**_I have been escaping into fiction and sleep... and of course the other thing... that brings a warm blanket to my mind... _****_Anyway_**

**_Much love to anyone who reads this, your views and reviews keep me going and give me relief._**

**_Thank you, I love you all, Lord bless you._**

**_-Valkry Acetorphenol Hessarial_**

It was hard, the hardest thing the sisters had ever been through. To see their beloved Angel in such pain. But they were healing, all of them. Lilith had tapered down to 2 grams of Eridium twice a day, no longer mentally dependent, but physically slowly returning to normal equilibrium.

Maya was restored, having rested for almost a week, tending to Angel, Artemis refusing to leave the beautiful raven haired girl's side. Angel was still dealing with the intense pain of extreme Eridium withdrawal, but taking morphine daily to help with the pan. The taper off the strong opiate could come after the life and mind threatening Eridium withdrawal.

"I'm tired of takeout, lets go to Moxie's" Lilith said, the four sisters in the bedroom each having found a place to rest in comfort.

"Angel-" Artemis said softly, in bed with her sister having slept together each night of the entire week, she had Angel in her arms, her back resting against Artemis' chest. "how do you feel? Do you think you can get up and walk to Moxie's?"?

The sisters had a discrete apartment on a third floor of a complex, in the back, the windows looking out over the edge of Sanctuary, A beautiful view. It was spendy, but the sisters combined had what could e considered a decent fortune. They were Sirens after all, they had adventured and done amazing things in the name of peace and ridding Pandora of evil.

"I...I don't know.. I could walk a bit around our home but I don't think my egs can carry e that far yet...it hurts. It had been about 6 hours since her last done of morphine. Maya had relinquished the duty of medicating Angel to Artemis. It was clear that there was an intense love between the two

Artemis gently got up, letting Angel lay back on the bed. Angel turned her head to look at the beautiful siren whom had tended to her every need since she had known her... That day was painful..being ripped from the Eridium, she didn't want to think about it.

"Artemis...i... stay wwith me... please." "Of course sweetheart" she replied. Lilith ad Maya had gotten up and gotten ready to go out and have a night at Moxie's Maya went over to Artemis and handed her a large prescription bottle, that said *Morphine Sulfate 30mg" "these are a medium strength opiate, taking it by mouth down regulates the amount absorbed, its only about 34%. so these will give 10mg of the medicine by mouth. This is a standard opiate regiment. You can take one every five to six hours honey" she said , on her knees leaning on the bed, she gave the bottle to a shaking hand from Angel. "okay, I can take one now then?" "yes you can, these will be a cake walk to get off of once you don't need them, compared to Eridium. And right now you most definitely need them. She said reaching over and stroking a hand through Angel's soft raven locks. "thank you Maya, I don't know what I... what we would do without our doctor" she said with a smile, opening the bottle, taking one of the white round pills and swallowing it, capping the bottle and putting it on the nightstand.

"C'mon Lets go." Lilith said with a smile at Maya. She pulled the blue haired beauty into a hug, running her hands up and down her spine. Separating , the two sirens waved a goodbye from the entrance to the bedroom and made their way out of they cozy and hidden apartment.

A few hours later, the sun had left their view, bringing night to the beautiful floating city.

Artemis laid next to Angel, talking of many things. "Do you think... do you think it was right, what we did to Jack?" Angel said softly. "I think that anyone who is destroying their daughter to gain power needs to be killed." Artemis responded. Their tattoos were glowing gently, the proximity and emotions between them causing a projection of power through their bodies, their eyes gently glowed. Ever since that kiss, Angel had had itch in her, not a bad feeling but a feeling of need,wanting.

Angel moved over closer to Artemis, their glowing eyes searching each others soul. She turned around and gently pushed her back against Artemis' soft body. Oh Lord, it felt so good to feel the soft body of her Siren sister against her. Artemis instinctively wrapped an arm around the beautiful Siren against her. "Artemis... When you kissed me... I... I don't know how to describe it... I feel.. I don'r know" she said, on the verge of being frustrated. "can you... touch me, rub me." She said, closing her eyes. "Oh honey... I know... I understand. That feeling, it is the feeling of need for your mate." Angel finally understood the feeling.

"Ar... Artemis" Angel moaned out as her sisters hands roamed over her body. She felt gentle touched against her neck, her breasts, Artemis gently squeezed her making her moan again.

"this... I... I love you Artemis. Please... please touch me..." Angel said gently, desperately.

Artemis squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples through her white shirt. Angel sat up slowly,turning to face her love and pressed her lips against the purple beauty's. She gently pressed her tongue against Artemis's lips, begging for entrance. She was granted it instantly, her tongue slipping inside her newfound lover's mouth. Angel; moaned again the kiss, tongue exploring the wet hot mouth of her mate.

It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt, and she never wanted it to end. Eventually she had to break the kiss to breathe, catching her breath and staring at purple eyes on the smiling face she loved so much.

"Can... can we... will you touch me?" She asked almost shyly. Artemis responded by pushing her down onto her back gently and crawling onto her. "I will give you anything you want baby, anything. I would give you the entire world if I could" she said, resting her arms on each side of Angel so ass not to crush her, though with the strength of sirens Angel could easily take her weight. Angel's face was alight with wonder and love, and need, very strong need.

Artemis nuzzled her neck, gently kissing it and running her tongue down it. "Oooh.. oh Lord."

Angel mewled out as she felt the excstacy rise up in her. She gently pushed her hands again Artemis; chest, squeezing her breasts, trying to get past the soft cloth of her shirt, her hands slipped inside Artemis' shirt and she felt the bare soft skin of her over's breasts.

Angel sat up, moving as fast as she could with the pain and weakness in her, she slipped off her shirt, revealing beautiful skin to her love. Artemis slipped off her shirt as well, then they laid down and held each other in their arms, pressing close together, skin touching skin, radiant pleasure flowing through them. The tattoos glowed brighter and they gently explored each others bodies. Artemis spooned Angel gently, nuzzling her and killing her neck and back, hands grasping the beautiful soft skin of her breasts.

"Ar...Artemis... please touch me" She begged as her lover was amused with her request.

Squeezing her breasts again Artemis replies "Were sweetheart. where do you want me to touch you"

"you know Arty ... please... there."

The nickname amused Artemis further, and cemented the bond and love she felt for the beautiful angel in her arms.

"Tell me, tell me where my love."

Taking of of Artemis' hands she moved it down, down to her stomach, past her waist and rested it in between her legs, her hand gently resting on her cloth covered mound.

"oh baby girl, you want it bad don't you" She realized that Angel had never seen or known about sex, her life was in a cage until she was rescued her beautiful sisters.

"Oh please... touch me.. there... please Arty"

Artemis complied, gently stroking the cloth that covered her lover's velvet core.

"Oh... ahhhh oh my God..." Angel mewled, feeling something she had never felt before, pure exscacy and joy.

Artemis gently slid down her panties, Angel kicking them off once they reached her feet. Pressing her back into[ the soft skin of her lover, Artemis gently stroked her velvet folds, not entering at all but stroking the beautiful outside of her core. Angel moaned and mewled

"Arty... pl... please.. more... inside..." She moaned. Artemis gently ran a finger over the center of her mound, which was becoming wet and slippery,wetness flowing from her love's core. She stroked it a few times, feeling the wetness more and more. She didn't wasn't to hurt the poor girl, who had never been touched or taken. She gently pressed a finger flat against her love's center and gently parted the beautiful velvet, revealing a bright pink core, the velvet inside was extremely soft and slippery. At this Angel moaned out loud, inadvertently squeezing her legs together trapping the finger pressed against her core, moaning out again she rode the wave to the top, almost screaming as her first orgasm overtook her, exsctacy rippling through her entire body in a way she had never ever felt before. And it didn't feel wrong, far far from it, her love whom she trusted with her life was exploring her and giving her such pleasure. Artemis smiled and giggled little as Angel came back down to reality, holding her with her hand still trapped between her her legs.

"You've never done this before have you honey? Have you ever touched yourself?"

"I... I felt... sometimes that itch to feel touch on me... but.. I never tried to touch myself..."

"Open your legs baby, I wanna explore the rest of you."

Angel gently spread her legs enough for Artemis to move her finger in the velvet of her love. She gently pressed against the small tight hole at the base of hr core. At this, Angel mewled again. "That feels so good Arty.. I want... I feel like I need... you inside me.. Please Arty". Artemis complied and gently pushed her finger against the tiny hole, the tip of her finger slipping inside, making Angel squealed in pleasure. "More.. please more... Artemis please!"

She complied and pushed gently against the barrier in hr core. "Baby girl, this is going to hurt honey. It will hurt once, and be sore for a little while, and then it will heal and you can be filled up completely." At this, Angel turned her head up to her lover, "I love you Artemis, I want you."

Artemis gently pushed a bit harder, feeling the barrier stretch slightly. "Baby are you ready

" "yesss, please, do it." Angel squealed. Artemis pushed hard but gently against the velvet barrier and in one motion broke through and her two fingers slid all the way up into her love's core.

"Oh GOD, OH M Y GOD" Angel moaned, feeling herself filled up completely for the first time ever. Artemis gently moved her fingers an inch out and back in, three strokes and angel went over the edge, hard.

"Aaaah, Arty... Arty... I love you" She moaned, turning to face Artemis, and then, wrapping themselves around each other, they fell into a blissful dreamland


	5. AN - Killing the Demon

Im sorry I havent updated this in forever. I've been extremely critical of this fiction and am battling the demon. Four days ago I tried to kick the habit cold turkey and two days later i was laying in bed curled in a ball screaming, before i went back to the blankets in a bottle. I'm safe and have my sanity, but i'm trying not to use enough to get high and the self control just isnt there, I dont have anyone to talk to about this in my life right now. What I want more than anything is a woman to see/be close to (literally, nothing sexual imnplied, but obviouslyt hose thoughts come too.) Thank you to anyone reading this. Much love -Hessa 


	6. I'm free!

GOOD NEWS and an update on the future of this story + rewriting

As of about 3 weeks ago i am finally off the opioids! I have been taking an herbal supplement that safely, somewhat mimics the effect of opioids called Kratom. It is a Thai tree native to Malaysia and Indonesia. Withdrawal when switching to this supplement was almost non-existent, and I am happy to say that I am back in control of my mind!

I am rewriting the last chapter, as I think I can do a much better job now that my mind isn't addled with the sedative effect of opioids and I am confident In my abilities as a sober writer.

I want to thank everyone so much for the encouraging reviews, the follows and favorites. It really means a lot to me!

I love you all, and will hopefully be updating this soon!

God bless, always yours

-Hessa


End file.
